Run For Your Freakin' Lives!
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are trying to make-out but someone always interrupts them.What happens when they stumble into a room and find a video that is not meant for their eyes? Set after the war against Gaea.Sequel to 'First Kiss Or So We Think' One-Shot! ENJOY


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and/or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Okay! So, a reader asked me to do this, and I thought it was a good idea, so, here it is.**

**Summary:**

**After the second Giant War against Gaea, the Greeks and Romans are living peacefully. So, for our favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth, life is how they want it. For once. After the war, things got a little more serious between them. Now, on a normal day at Camp Half-Blood, they're…err….uhm…making out. But everytime things start to heat up, someone always interrupts them. So, they find a place for peace and quiet. After searching everywhere in camp, they finally ended up in the Big House Storage room. What happens if they find a video showing the camp spying on their first kiss? Mayhem! Sequel to my other story: 'First Kiss. Or So We Think'**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

After the second Giant war with Gaea, everything was peaceful again. Jason decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood with his sister and his new girlfriend, Piper, leaving Reyna and Frank to be praetors at Camp Jupiter. Greeks and Romans visit each other from time to time to say hello to their half siblings. Everything was perfect.

And for our favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth, everything was great. They've been more serious about their relationship. Everything was just how they wanted it. For once. Now, after sword training with each other, they went to the lake to freshen up. Percy picked Annabeth up, bridal style and started to run towards the lake.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Annabeth screamed

Percy just smirked stubbornly said "No" he then jumped into the lake. He made an air bubble around them so Annabeth could breath.

When Annabeth inhaled air, she glared at Percy who was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. The next thing they knew, their arms were wrapped around each other and were in a make-out session. Everything was going great until Connor Stoll came running in.

"Percy! Annabeth!" he yelled above them.

They pulled away and sighed

"We better go" Annabeth said and Percy nodded. They surfaced and glared at Connor.

"There you guys are" he said "Chiron needs you two" he said and ran back. Again, they sighed and came out of the lake and put on their clothes after they got dried up, courtesy of Percy.

They went to the Big House to meet Chiron. Once they got there, Chiron greeted them.

"Percy, Annabeth, I need a favor" he said

"Sure, what do you need Chiron?" Percy asked

"I need you to feed Peleus the dragon" he said

"Why us? Why not the other campers?" Annabeth said

Chiron sighed "I already asked them but they were all too busy. The satyrs are busy 'saving the world' because of Grover's orders, the new campers are too scared to go near him and Argus is out in the city picking up new half-bloods." He explained

Annabeth sighed "Fine" she said as Chiron handed them a bucket of dragon food. They left the Big House and went up the hill to feed Peleus. It was pretty fast though. They only needed to lay the food on the ground while Peleus ate them. After feeding him, Percy and Annabeth sat down under Thalia's pine and leaned against it. They stared at the beautiful and peaceful camp below them while holding each other's hands.

"I love it when it's like this" Annabeth said while looking below

"Like what?" Percy asked, squeezing her hand

"When it's peaceful" she answered "When there are no worries. No titans or giants to worry about. No monsters trying to chase you and eat your face off" Percy chuckled at the last part.

"Yeah, I love it too" Percy said

"And, also, when you're here with me. Not getting kidnapped by some goddess and sent to the other side of the country." Annabeth added

Percy smiled at her and kissed her sweetly. She kissed back as she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by wrapping his arms round his waist. Eventually, after minutes of kissing, the sweet little kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session. Only to be interrupted by some satyr telling them they needed to show a new camper around. They snapped at him and told him to do it. After the satyr ran back to camp, Annabeth stood up, sighing.

"Well, that ruined the moment" Percy said as he stood next to her. She chuckled and they walked back to camp hand in hand.

Throughout the day, they've been trying to make out with each other without anyone interrupting them. But the fates must've really hated them, because everytime they got intense, someone just has to come and interrupt them.

When they were in Percy's cabin, on his bed, Malcolm, came in and stuttered something about blueprints. When they were in the woods, under a tree, the dryad they were making out next to shooed them away, telling them to make out somewhere else. When they tried the beach, the new campers just had to decide that today was swim on the beach day. They searched around camp, trying to find the perfect place to make out. They even tried the stables but that did not work, considering Blackjack kept on saying perverted things in Percy's mind. They kept searching until finally, they ended up in the Big House. They found a storage room and slid in.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this here?" Percy asked

"Yeah, it's just the storage room. This is where we keep training and strategy videos" Annabeth said

"Good enough for me" Percy said before he started to kiss her again. Annabeth kissed her back. A few seconds later they started to move from where they were standing at.

"There's a sofa here" Percy said between kisses "Weird"

"Hhmm" Annabeth was too busy at the moment to respond.

Percy started to walk towards the sofa, without taking his hands, or lips, off of Annabeth. They were getting nearer to the sofa when they hit something. A small box full of video tapes fell on the floor and the tapes scattered out.

"Shoot" Percy cursed himself

Annabeth sighed and bent down to clean up. Percy knelt beside her and started picking up tapes and putting them in the box they just dropped. After putting the tapes back to the box, there was only one left. Percy and Annabeth tried to grab it at the same time and their hands touched. They looked at each other and started to lean in. **(A/N: I know it's cliché and cheesy) **Just as their lips were inches apart Annabeth stopped. Percy scrunched his eyebrows together, a little disappointed.

"Look Percy" Annabeth said, looking at the tape she was now holding.

Percy shrugged and looked at the tape. On the top words were written. It said: _'First Kiss. Or So We Think! By: Connor and Travis Stoll'_

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Annabeth tilted it and on the front, _'DO NOT TELL ANNABETH AND PERCY!' _were written in capital letters. Now Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with confused and curious eyes. They stood up, set the T.V. and DVD player and inserted the tape. They sat down on the sofa next to each other and watched.

When the video started it showed the faces of many campers, hiding behind a…bush?

*VIDEO*

_It showed Connor Stoll in front of the camera, with a bunch of campers behind him, like Clarrise, Katie, Jake, Malcolm, and others, all smiling wildly. Someone tapped Connor on the shoulder, he looked at the camera and smiled._

"_Oh hey. I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and the man behind the camera is my twin, Travis Stoll." Travis said. The camera moved and showed Travis smiling as he waved at the camera and moved it again to face Connor._

"_So anyway, all of us," he gestured to himself and the campers behind him "are here to spy - I mean witness Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon's first kiss. _

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with wide eyes, then turned back to the screen.

_Or so we think." He smiled and continued "We think that they've kissed before but are to wimpy to admit their oh-so obvious feelings for each other._

Annabeth and Percy blushed.

"Well, they're right though" Percy said

"About what?" Annabeth asked

"We did have a kiss before this" Percy smirked at her

"Yeah, I guess" she said and turned back to the video

_So everyone at camp knows we're doing this except the two lovebirds that will soon be smooching their way into the lake. _

"THEY PLANNED THAT!" Annabeth yelled

_So if you're new at camp and is watching this, DON'T TELL ANNABETH AND PERCY!_

Percy and Annabeth scowled

_So we're basically waiting for Erika, my beloved sister to come with Annabeth's Yankee's cap and then the show will begin."_

"I used to like Erika" Annabeth mumbled "Now that I know what she did. Not that much"

Percy chuckled and put an arm around her "Don't worry too much Annabeth. We'll get revenge. I promise" he said and winked at her. Annabeth smiled and cuddled next to him

_And as if on cue a girl with brown hair and blue eyes appeared holding a New York Yankee's Cap._

"They stole it!" Annabeth said, obviously outraged

"_Here you go Connor." She smiled at him as she handed over the cap._

Annabeth fumed

"_Thanks sis." Connor told her then turned to the camera "Let the show begin!" and he put the cap on Travis. Travis pointed the camera downwards, facing his body, but he wasn't there, and so was the camera. He focused the camera on the campers who were grinning and high-fiving. Suddenly a sound came and they looked at the bench with Percy sitting on a table alone. Then Annabeth appeared and sat next to him._

"I can't believe they saw everything" Percy groaned

_Connor smiled at Travis and said "Show time" and Travis got out of the bushes and stood in front of Percy and Annabeth._

They both groaned.

"_Happy Birthday" Annabeth said_

_Percy stared at her and said "What?"_

"_It's August 18th, you're birthday right?" Annabeth said_

_He stared at her, obviously stunned that he forgot his own birthday. After a while Annabeth spoke again,_

"_Make a wish." She said_

"_Did you bake it yourself?" Percy asked_

"_Tyson helped" Annabeth answered_

"_That explains why it looks like a chocolate__brick" Percy said "With extra blue cement"_

_Annabeth laughed_

Annabeth and Percy laughed too.

_Percy closed his eyes for a second then blew the candle. They cut the cake in half and started eating with their hands. They ate as they stared at the ocean. Everything was quite as they finished their little meal and licked their fingers._

"It was delicious" Percy said and Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled

_"__You saved the world" Annabeth said_

_"__We saved the world" Percy corrected_

_"__And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody" Annabeth said_

"You sounded so happy about it back then" Percy chuckled and Annabeth punched him lightly on the stomach.

"_You don't sound disappointed" Percy said_

"_Oh, I don't _care_" Annabeth shrugged._

Percy snorted "Yeah right"

This time, Annabeth punched him hard.

"_Uh-huh" Percy said_

_Annabeth turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow "You got something to say, Seaweed Brain?"_

"_You'd probably kick my butt" Percy said_

"_You know I'd kick your butt" Annabeth smiled at him._

"And I already have" Annabeth said smugly while Percy frowned

_Percy brushed his hands "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable-Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world," Percy said_

Percy smiled at Annabeth, who was watching, and pulled her closer

"_Yeah?" Annabeth said, keeping her eyes glued to the ocean._

"_Then up on Olympus," Percy continued "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff. I kept thinking-"_

"_Oh, you so wanted to" Annabeth said_

"_Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought – I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better." Percy said_

"And it did get better" Percy said "Maybe, not the Second Giant war part, but after that." Percy added and Annabeth chuckled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"_And I was thinking-" Percy started_

"_Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft. She was trying not to smile. And was failing terribly._

_Percy turned to look at her, and saw her laughing at him "You're laughing at me!" he complained_

"I was" Annabeth said while smiling

"_I am not!" Annabeth denied_

"Looks like your past-self disagrees" Percy said

"_You are so not making this easy for me!" Percy whined more._

_This time Annabeth did laugh for real. Percy glared at her as she did so. Suddenly she put her arms around his neck._

"_I am never, ever going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

"I'm getting there" Percy said "Sometimes, it's expected. But on other times it takes me by surprise" he said and Annabeth smirked

_She then, leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. He started kissing back._

"I loved that moment" Annabeth said

Percy pulled her closer "Me too"

_Then suddenly Clarrise and a bunch of other campers came carrying torchlights._

"_Well it's about time!" Clarrise growled at them, making them pull apart, which they didn't look to happy about. _

"That, I did not like" Percy said

_They both shot the campers annoyed and angry glares, but it turned into a smile eventually._

"_Oh, come on!" Percy complained "Is there no privacy?"_

"How could I have been so clueless?" Percy asked

Annabeth grinned "Easy. By being yourself"

Percy frowned and stuck his tongue out to her.

"_The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarrise yelled_

"_The canoe lake!" Connor shouted._

"Well, at least we got some privacy there" Percy said. How wrong he was.

_The campers cheered and the next thing Annabeth and Percy knew, they were being carried on everyones shoulders, to the canoe lake. They laughed and smiled with the others, but couldn't help their blushes. They both looked like ripped tomatoes. The campers kept them close enough so that they could hold hands as they were being carried._

Percy and Annabeth smiled as they watched this.

_Finally, the campers dunked them into the lake. They were still laughing and smiling as they hit the water._

"_Thanks guys" Percy said as he went underwater with Annabeth._

_Travis, who had taken off the cap turned to the campers, grinning wickedly._

"_Got it!" Travis said, showing them the camera._

"I'm gonna kill them" Annabeth grumbled

Percy smiled evilly at her "_We're_ gonna kill them" he smirked

_Everyone smiled and some made thumbs up with their fingers._

"_What now? Percy's a son of Poseidon, he probably used one of his tricks to make Annabeth breath underwater." Malcolm said_

"Which is helpful at most times" Annabeth said

"_Already one step ahead of you, Malcolm" Connor said as he took out a laptop from a bag he's been carrying. He opened it and started to scroll around._

"_What are you doing?" Katie asked him._

"_Well, Katie" Travis started explaining "We knew from the start that this was gonna happen. So me and my brother set up High-Def camera's underwater. With the help of the Naiads of course."_

Percy and Annabeth's eyes went wide.

"They didn't" Annabeth stared at the screen

"They did" Percy groaned

"_So we're gonna spy on them underwater?" one of the campers asked_

"_Yup" Connor answered, still scrolling on his laptop._

"_Awesome!" one of the campers said_

"NOT AWESOME!" Percy yelled

"_Yes!" Connor exclaimed, looking up from the laptop to the campers. He smiled at them "Action"_

Both of them groaned "No way!"

_Everyone came closer to Connor and squinted down, so that they could see the laptop. Travis pointed the camera to the laptop and it showed Annabeth and Percy, kissing. Percy had made and air bubble around them so that Annabeth could breath. And they weren't just kissing. They were having a full blown make-out session. _

"Ah, our first make-out session" Percy said "Good times"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled "Yep. The first of the many more to come" she smiled and Percy kissed her head

_Percy's arms were around Annabeth's waist, making their bodies touch. Annabeth's right hand were tangled in Percy's hair as her other hand was behind Percy's neck, deepening the kiss._

_Some of the campers behind wolf-whistled and cheered. They watched as the two sucked each other's faces._

"That was the best moment of my life" Percy said

"_This is getting nastier by the second" Clarrise said behind the camera._

"Well, it's not our fault you're watching it" Annabeth grumbled

"Stop talking to the screen, Annabeth" Percy teased

Annabeth punched him lightly "Whatever"

_Suddenly, Percy pulled away, which Annabeth didn't look to happy about._

"I did not like that one bit" Annabeth said and Percy smirked

"_What's wrong?" she asked, her hands still tangling Percy's hair._

_He smiled at her "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's perfect."_

_She smiled at him._

"_But something's missing" he said._

_Annabeth's smiled turned into a frown "What?"_

_He smiled at her again "My girlfriend" he said_

"_WHAT?" the campers shouted._

"You really had me worried back there" Annabeth said

Percy chuckled "Sorry"

"_He has a girlfriend and he's kissing my sister?" Malcolm hissed "I am going to stick his-"_

"Remind me not to get on your half-brother's bad side" Percy said

"_Shhh!" Katie shushed them "They're talking!"_

_Annabeth frowned "What?"_

_He chuckled and said "Relax. I don't have a girlfriend"_

_Behind the camera, the campers sighed in relief._

"_Yet" Percy added._

Percy smiled

"_Then what-" Annabeth asked but was interrupted by Percy_

"_Will you, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, be my girlfriend?" he asked_

"It sounded like you were proposing to me" Annabeth said

"_AAWWW!" The girls behind the camera, except Clarrise, cooed._

_Annabeth just stared at him. Not saying a word. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. Percy stared back, waiting for an answer. When he realized she was frozen with shock, he chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face._

"It was funny to see you like that" Percy chuckled

"Well, I was shocked" Annabeth defended herself

"_Annabeth? Hello! Earth to Annabeth!" he said while chuckling._

_Annabeth blinked and shook her head slightly. She blinked then focused her eyes on Percy, who was smirking at her._

"_Well? What do you say?" he asked_

_Annabeth opened her mouth, then smiled "Of course" she answered then hugged him._

"At that time, I was doing a little happy dance in my head" Percy said

"Kinda like what you do when you really have to go to the bathroom?" Annabeth chuckled and Percy frowned

"_You actually thought you needed to ask that? You're such a Seaweed Brain" she laughed as she hugged him._

"Well, of course I'd ask" Percy said "I want it to be clear because as you said I'm oblivious to these things." He said "I'm a Seaweed Brain, remember?"

Annabeth smirked at him "Yes, you are. You're my Seaweed Brain"

_Percy smiled "Maybe. But I'm your Seaweed Brain, right?"_

"_Yes" Annabeth replied_

_Percy pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eye "And you're my Wise Girl" he said_

"Always" Annabeth and Percy said together

_Annabeth smiled "Definitely"_

_Percy smiled back. He pulled her close and kissed her._

"_They were already making out, but they weren't together yet." Connor said_

"_It's called Love" one of the Aphrodite girls said. _

Percy and Annabeth blushed

_Behind the camera you could hear Travis and Connor making gagging sounds._

"_EEWW! GROSS!" Travis yelled_

"_Too Cheesy!" Connor added._

"I don't know. I think it's just right" Percy said as he kissed Annabeth

_They all turned back to the laptop_

"_Well, it looks like they're going to make out all night" Erika said_

"We didn't make out all night" Percy said "Just half of it"

"_We should go to bed and give these guys some peace and quiet." Jake said._

"FINALLY!" Percy and Annabeth yelled

_Around him campers could be heard murmuring agreement. Suddenly the camera moved and it showed the faces of the many campers spying on Annabeth and Percy. All smiling wildly._

"_Okay, so that's it. I hope you enjoyed their little kiss. Or little make-out session. Whatever. But either way, we hope you like it. All of us here captured this moment because, we know that this new couple over here" Travis said pointing at the laptop, which still showed Annabeth and Percy making out "will be more legendary and greater than Helen and Paris ever were." all of their smiles got bigger _

Percy and Annabeth smiled as well

_"But you can't tell Annabeth and Percy about this, because if you do, all of our butts will get whooped by those two. It might be disturbing to see these two all sweet and lovey-dovey, but trust me, you do not, and I repeat, DO NOT want to see these two angry while holding sharp objects that can harm our beautiful faces." Travis frowned and touched his face _

Percy snorted "Beautiful my butt"

_"So anyway, that's it for the night. DO NOT TELL ANNABETH AND PERCY! Goodnight!" Travis smiled and waved goodbye to the camera, along with the other campers. For one last moment, he pointed the camera at the laptop. This time Annabeth and Percy weren't making out anymore. They were breathing hard, with their lips red and swollen. They stared at each other with intense eyes. They stayed like that for five seconds, until finally, Percy smiled_

"_Best Underwater Kiss Ever"_

"It really was" Percy whispered to Annabeth who smiled

"_Couldn't agree more" Annabeth smiled and kissed him again. Then the whole screen went black as the camera shut off._

Percy and Annabeth stared t the screen for three more seconds then, slowly looked at each other. They both had wide, evil grins on their faces. When their eyes met, they made a silent agreement. Revenge.

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth left the Big House hand in hand. When they got out of the door, Connor and Travis Stoll were just walking by. Percy grinned at Annabeth then turned to the twins<p>

"Hey guys" Percy greeted. The Stolls stopped and smiled at them

"Hey! What are you two doing in the Big House?" they asked

"Oh, nothing. Just watching some strategy videos" Annabeth smiled sweetly

Connor and Travis looked at each other nervously then at the two.

"R-really?" Connor asked and they nodded

"What'd you find?" Travis asked

"We found a video that showed us how to stick a dagger up someone's face." Annabeth said

They gulped "Really? I didn't know we had a video like that" Travis said

"Oh, we don't" Percy said "But we'll have one soon" he said grinning evilly.

"Uh…yeah, so, we better go" Connor said quickly

"Yeah." Travis said "Bye" then they started to run off.

* * *

><p>Later that night, when it was time for dinner, Percy and Annabeth kept on glancing with each other with mischievous smiles on their faces. After they sacrificed to their parents, they both stood up from their table and walked up to Chiron.<p>

"Chiron" they both said. Chiron looked at them and smiled

"What can I do for you?" he asked them

"We have an announcement later in the camp fire" Percy said

Chiron scrunched his eyebrows together, confused "About what?"

"You'll have to find out in the campfire" Annabeth said, then added; "Please!"

Chiron sighed "Alright. Now go back to your tables" he said. Annabeth and Percy smiled at each other then went back to their tables.

Later that night, when the campfire was starting, Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other.

"You got it?" Percy whispered to her

She smiled "Yep. All set" she whispered back.

After a few seconds, Chiron came trotting in the middle of the Amphitheater.

"All right, settle down." He said and the campers went quiet "Before we start, Annabeth and Percy has something to say to all of you" Chiron said then looked at our direction "Annabeth, Percy?" he asked and we nodded and walked up to the middle.

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other, then out of nowhere an Aphrodite girl screamed;

"Are you two getting married?"

Percy and Annabeth blushed then yelled at the same time "NO!"

"Then what is it?" A Hermes kid yelled

"Hurry Up!" An annoyed Ares kid shouted

"All right!" Percy yelled then turned to Annabeth "Annabeth?"

She smirked at him and raised her hand, which was a video tape. Connor and Travis' eyes widened.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Annabeth asked. Everyone squinted closer to get a better look.

"That's a video tape" someone yelled

"Yes. And do you know what it shows when you play it?" Percy asked

The campers shook their heads.

"No?" Percy asked "Well, maybe if we read the title of the video you'd recognize it" he smirked then took the video tape from Annabeth "The title is: _'First Kiss. Or So We Think'" _Percy read.

The senior campers' eyes bugged out as Percy and Annabeth smirked at all of them. Then, Percy took riptide out and uncapped it while Annabeth took out her dagger.

Connor and Travis jumped off of their seats and yelled; "Run for your short, meaningless, impulsive, inconsiderate, miserable lives!"

Everyone stared at them.

"Meaningless?"

"Inconsiderate?"

"I could understand short, impulsive and miserable, but meaningless?" someone asked

Travis and Connor just sighed "Look if you want to live and not get beat up to a pulp by this two then, RUN FOR YOUR SHORT, MEANINGLESS, IMPULSIVE, INCONSIDERATE AND MISERABLE LIVES!" they yelled once more before everyone ran for their dear lives while screaming their heads off.

Percy and Annabeth smirked at each other.

"I'll get Connor, you get Travis" Annabeth said

Percy smirked "A plan worthy of Athena" he said then they ran off to find their newest victims.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it! I hope it wasn't too rushed in the beginning, and if it was, I'm deeply sorry. Anyway, I just updated my story, 'High School For Annabeth Chase' and will be updating 'The Olympians Read The Lightning Thief' soon.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this one-shot. Please review!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
